


Oral Fixation

by chaos_monkey, draculard



Series: Caught in the Act [6]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fellatio, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Eli wakes up in the middle of the night to find Thrawn using the shower....or, well, doingsomethingin the shower.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Caught in the Act [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125047
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Oral Fixation

When Eli woke, fuzzy-headed from sleep, it was still two hours before his alarm. He squinted into the darkness of his room, trying to figure out what had woken him — and dimly, he became aware of two things: first, the sound of the shower running, because _of course_ Thrawn was already up at this hour. And second, the urgent pull in his bladder that meant he _really_ needed to pee. 

He pushed himself out of bed and approached the fresher door, desperately hoping Thrawn hadn’t locked it. He opened it quietly, the trickle of water growing louder, steam temporarily fogging his view. Thrawn would have the shower curtain closed, he told himself; he was too sleepy and too focused on finding the toilet to argue with himself about it.

Thrawn, in fact, did not have the curtain closed.

Eli froze, his eyes widening, all traces of sleep evaporating at once. Thrawn, in fact, had the shower curtain _wide_ _open_ , and to make matters worse, he was facing Eli directly. He stood beneath the shower spray, water misting gently against his face, droplets of water rolling down bare shoulders — abs — muscular thighs—

And _yes_ , his cock was on full display, and _yes_ , it was rather impressive — thick and long, half-hard against his thigh. But that wasn’t the most important part. In fact, Eli barely even spared Thrawn’s cock a second glance, because—

Because Thrawn’s eyes were closed, his lips parted, his tongue sliding sensuously over the ridged head of a tan, eight-inch-long, incredibly realistic dildo.

If he noticed Eli had entered the room, he didn’t show it; perhaps he hadn’t heard the door opening over the shower spray. Eli swallowed hard and shifted in place, his need to pee disappearing as his cock thickened. Eyes still closed, Thrawn pressed the head of the sex toy between his lips, kissing it gently, almost reverently, his face relaxed, his features soft.

Eli watched him taste it. He watched Thrawn push it slowly past his lips, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it — then pushing it deeper, running his tongue down the shaft, nearly choking himself on it. Eli’s face was so hot he thought his head might explode; Thrawn wasn’t even touching himself, not really — and he’d been doing this while Eli was sleeping, for no other reason than that he liked to, that he—

That he, Thrawn, _Chiss warrior,_ just really liked to suck cock.

Eli’s eyes slid closed; his cock throbbed with need; he heard a quiet, barely audible groan fill the air.

Belatedly, he realized that groan wasn’t from Thrawn.

He cracked open an eye. Across the room, still standing beneath the shower spray with the dildo touching his lips, Thrawn stared back at him. They were absolutely frozen, neither of them breathing. 

“Ah,” said Eli, his blush intensifying, his pajama pants noticeably tented. He gestured awkwardly to the toilet. “Just, uh, had to pee…”

Thrawn hid the dildo behind his back and twitched the shower curtain shut. “Of course,” he said from behind the curtain several beats too late, his voice landing somewhere between casual and strangled. “Do what you must.”

Eli faced the toilet, his cheeks still burning. The image of Thrawn sucking on the dildo came back to him, not helped at all by the fact that he could still hear the shower water hitting Thrawn’s skin. He cupped himself through his pants, achingly hard.

_‘Do what you must.’_

“Easier said than done,” Eli muttered.


End file.
